MSK-008R Rick Dijeh
The MSK-00R Rick Dijeh is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Moon Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed from the MSK-008 Dijeh, the Rick Dijeh is a high performance space-use mobile suit assigned by the top brass of the newly formed elite unit Londo Bell to the organization's ace pilot, Amuro Ray. This is because the main mobile suit currently used by the Earth Federation Forces, the RGM-86R GM III, is judged to be unable to draw out Amuro's full potential. The Rick Dijeh features a redesigned cockpit located in the upper chest instead of the head, and the distinctive large Radiator Fins have been scaled down and made of a different material better suited for space-use. Additionally, a pair of binders derived from RMS-099 Rick Dias's Random Binders are added to the back. The suit's weaponry is almost identical to the original, though the Beam Naginata is of a new design, and a new shield is added to the left shoulder. The distinctive beige and red color scheme of Amuro's unit originated from the MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Rick Dijeh has a pair of vulcans guns on its head. These head-mounted shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Naginata :Like the original Dijeh, the Rick Dijeh carries a Beam Naginata, sometimes referred to as a "Twin Beam Sword". It has a long handle and a beam emitter at both ends for generating two Naginata-shaped beam blades simultaneously. It can also generate only a beam blade on one end, but this blade is thicker. When not in use the Beam Naginata is stored on the rear skirt armor. ;*BR-M-87 Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle, and the particle beam it fires can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The Rick Dijeh carried the same Beam Rifle as the Dijeh, with a power rating of 2.8 MW and powered by a replaceable e-pac. It has a retractable hook on top of the barrel for mounting onto the suit's backpack when not in use. ;*Hyper Mega Launcher :The same weapon used by the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam which is the most powerful class of beam weapon used by mobile suits. The Hyper Mega Launcher is a large mega particle cannon with firepower exceeding that of a warship's guns, which draws its power from a built-in thermonuclear reactor. The Hyper Mega Launcher can be stored on the Rack Shield when not in use. ;*Clay Bazooka :Like the Dijeh, the Rick Dijeh can use the Clay Bazooka. Originally designed to fire adhesive rounds which immobilize enemy machines rather than destroying them outright, the Clay Bazooka could also fire other types of ammunition, including conventional explosive round as well as pellet shot round. ;*Shield :The Rick Dijeh has two shields, one on each shoulder. The shield on the right shoulder is inherited from the Dijeh, while the shield on the left is a new addition. The left shoulder shield combines the function of a shield with that of a weapon rack, thus it can carry large firearms such as Hyper Mega Launcher, and also has space for carrying four grenades. :;*Grenade ::Four grenades can be stored on the underside of the left shoulder shield and can be fired directly. Special Equipment & Features ;*Binder :Developed from the RMS-099 Rick Dias's Random Binders, the pair of back-mounted binders are a combination of vernier thrusters with propellant tanks. They can function as stabilizers and are capable of Active Mass Balance Auto-Control (AMBAC) like the suit's limbs. History During a Londo Bell operation to mop up Titans remnants in UC 0091, Amuro Ray and his Rick Dijeh encountered the enemy's MRX-013-3 Psycho Gundam Mk-IV G-Doors. The Rick Dijeh's left binder and arm were severed by the G-Doors' psycho plates, but Amuro managed to destroy several psycho plates with the Rick Dijeh's grenades and sacrificed the beam rifle as a distraction to finish off the G-Doors with the beam naginata. The Rick Dijeh's radiator fins and right leg were also damaged in this final rush. It was later repaired and remodeled into the MSK-008R Modified Rick-Dijeh. Variants ;*MSK-008R Modified Rick-Dijeh Gallery Msk008r_p00_FrontView_GundamAce_MoonGundam_episode01.jpg|Front view (illustration by Ippei Gyoubu) Msk008r_p00_RearView_GundamAce_MoonGundam_episode01.jpg|Rear view Msk008r_p03_lineart_RearView_MoonGundam_Episode02_Oct2017.jpg|Line art - rear view Msk008r_p04_lineart_WithoutBackpack_MoonGundam_Episode02_Oct2017.jpg|Line art - rear view without backpack Msk008r_p05_lineart_CockpitHatch_MoonGundam_Episode02_Oct2017.jpg|Torso and Cockpit Hatch Msk008r_p06_lineart_Binder_MoonGundam_Episode02_Oct2017.jpg|Binders Msk008r_p07_lineart_TwinBeamSword_Episode02_Oct2017.jpg|Beam Naginata Hyaku_Shiki_-_Beam_Rifle.png|BR-M-87 Beam Rifle Msk008r_p08_lineart_HyperMegaLauncher_Episode02_Oct2017.jpg|Hyper Mega Launcher Msk008r_p01_HeadCloseUp_MoonGundam_episode01.jpg|Color portrait by Ippei Gyoubu Diorama Front 3rd Rick Dijeh.jpg|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd Manga Msk008r_p02_TorsoCloseUp_MoonGundam_episode01.jpg|Armed with Hyper Mega Launcher (Mobile Suit Moon Gundam) MoonGundam_Episode01_p04_MoonGundam-VS-RickDijeh_Sep2017.jpg|The Rick Dijeh facing the Titans Remnants' MRX-013-3 Psycho Gundam Mk-IV G-Doors Notes and Trivia Reference MoonGundam_Episode02_p04_msk008r-RickDijeh_Information_Oct2017.jpg|Information from "Mobile Suit Moon Gundam" Episode 02 (Gundam Ace magazine Dec-2017 issue; October 2017). MoonGundam_Episode02_p05_msk008r-RickDijeh_Information_DesignComments_Oct2017.jpg|Design and comments by Ippei Gyoubu (Gundam Ace magazine Dec-2017 issue; October 2017). External links *MSK-008R Rick Dijeh on MAHQ.net ja:MSK-008R リック・ディジェ